bungariafandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution / Constitutional Documents
The Constitution of Bungaria is the supreme law and can Only be amended under certain circumstances The Constitution does not have a Bill of rights. The Bill of rights is a separate Constitutional Document it was made separate in the Second amendment. Constitution The Constitution of Bungaria Preamble: We the Bungarian people do ordain this here Constitution as the law that shall preside over all. Chapter I Renunciation of War Article XIX Aspiring to an international peace based on justice, order, mutual respect and positive engagement, Bungaria renounces its Sovereign Right to the use of all forms of external aggression, threat or force, including the maintenance of permanent State military institutions. Chapter II The Office of King Article XX The Sovereign Head of State of Bungaria is the King, who is the First Among Equals. Article XXI The King is the personification of the State and of the unity of the people, deriving his Office and Executive, Legislative, and Judicial Authority from the Citizens of Bungaria in whom resides Sovereignty. Article XXII The King reigns, but rules only indirectly as a permanent, moderative member of the Executive Government.Royal Succession Article XXIII The King is Put in Office, reigning for life, until either voluntary abdication or national referendum of his ousting. Article XXIV The King may be removed from Office only by means of a Majority from a national referendum. Article XXV Within ten days of the national referendum for the ousting of the King the Nobility will come together and pick from there ranks a male who will be the new King. Article XXVI The King pick must be accepted by atleast 75% of the countries citizens. Appointments Article XXVII The King appoints the Minister of Foreign affairs.Article XXVIIIThe King directly appoints the Police force. Article XXIX The King directly appoints the First Senator. Article XXX The King appoints the Speaker as designated by the Senate. Article XXXI The King directly appoints eminent Citizens to membership of the Royal Nobility. Article XXXII The King directly, or as designated by the Executive Government, awards Royal Honours. Functions Article XXXIII The King performs the following acts in matters of State on behalf of the Citizens of the Country: A Exercise of the Moderative Power of Veto, as provided for by law. B Promulgation of Amendments to the Constitution, laws, Executive Government Edicts and treaties. C Attestation of the appointment and dismissal of Minister of Foreign affairs and other officials provided for by law, and of full authorities and credentials of diplomatic representatives. D Attestation of general and special amnesty, commutation of punishment, reprieve, and restoration of rights. E Attestation of instruments of ratification and other diplomatic documents as provided for by law. F Receiving external diplomatic and governmental representatives. G Performance of ceremonial functions, including the conduct of Noble investitures and the award of Royal Honours.Rule of Law for the King Article XXXIV The King may perform only such acts in matters of State as are provided for in this Constitution. Article XXXV The King may delegate at his discretion, the performance of his functions in matters of State as may be provided by law. Bill of rights An Act for the Recognition and Protection of Human Rights and Fundamental Freedoms Preamble: The Parliament of Bungaria, affirming that the Bungarian Nation is founded upon principles that acknowledge the supremacy of God, the dignity and worth of the human person and the position of the family in a society of free men and free institutions; Affirming also that men and institutions remain free only when freedom is founded upon respect for moral and spiritual values and the rule of law; And being desirous of enshrining these principles and the human rights and fundamental freedoms derived from them, in a Bill of Rights which shall reflect the respect of Parliament for its constitutional authority and which shall ensure the protection of these rights and freedoms in Bungaria: Therefore His Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Senate and Ministers Council of Bungaria, enacts as follows: PART I BILL OF RIGHTS Recognition and declaration of rights and freedoms 1. It is hereby recognized and declared that in Bungaria there have existed and shall continue to exist without discrimination by reason of race, national origin, colour, religion or sex, the following human rights and fundamental freedoms, namely, (a) the right of the individual to life, liberty, security of the person and enjoyment of property, and the right not to be deprived thereof except by due process of law; (b) the right of the individual to equality before the law and the protection of the law; © freedom of religion; (d) freedom of speech; (e) freedom of assembly and association; and (f) freedom of the press. (g) freedom to bear arms. (h) freedom of movement and residence